


[Podfic of] Never Hard to Find

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: <i>Wherein Sidney Crosby gets laid, and Russian diplomacy saves the day.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Never Hard to Find

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Hard to Find](https://archiveofourown.org/works/267611) by [missmollyetc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc). 



> Cover art by duckgirlie.

Length: 1:35:23

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Never%20Hard%20to%20Find.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Never%20Hard%20to%20Find.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
